Explanations
by Nasyki Ikysan
Summary: Shonen ai: ChaseOmi. Just a little one shot. Chase is exasperated by Omi's insufferable innocence.


**Nasyki:** Beware! This is very confusing. You have been forewarned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own XS.

**Explanations**

By: Nasyki Ikysan

Beta: Chaos inducer

—Scene One of One—

This was **unbearable**.

How long had it been? One hour? –_Two_ hours. Well, the time didn't really matter anymore. That was just how long it had been, _today_. The total hours he had put into this was now probably in numbers far too high to count.

Though that didn't bother him so much as the fact that even through all of his pressing and prodding and poking and hinting and telling; on these numerous occasions long since passed, though still continuing today...nothing had come of this.

Why was it, he wondered, that so much time had gone by, and still 'nothing had come of this'? He fumed, _nothing!_ It wasn't as though even the smallest thought of truths had embedded itself into the little one's mind. It was as empty, on this topic as any day prior.

That was truly what the most unbearable part of this situation was to him.

Chase Young took in a deep breath to calm his annoyance. In the past, had he not done so...people miraculously ended up hurt, _miraculously_, of course.

It wouldn't have been so bad, he mused, if the young monk had even the slightest bit of street smarts. Okay, not even street smarts, if he had any _sense_ of people at all this wouldn't have to be so horrible for him.

But no.

To say that any matter that could be considered as simple as this, could really be called simple, by the terms of whatever creator that really was out there, would it seem to be too farfetched to have something as simple as "up" be "up", and "down" be "down", and even when you say that something is "simple," in turn it mean "simple"?

Was it on, or perhaps in, some joke that had outlasted its humor that now, as defined by whatever was left to define something, have something "up" on some odd day of the week — most likely today — that "up" no longer equals "up," or even "down"! But something more complicated as "to the right on the first corner down the street"? And "down" now was told to be something like "heaven" that was never _above_ in the first place. And for whatever amusement was found by it, "simple" now was no longer even an adjective but something more like a foreign conjugation of "apple" that doesn't even **mean** "apple"!

It is within that thought that he concluded; even something like that would simply not be complicated enough to describe this situation or for how backwards he felt now that something like that might actually make sense if only today was tomorrow and tomorrow was yesterday.

But even as he thought this, he knew that he was merely so irked by this transgression that he wasn't even trying to think orderly or even forwardly.

What he really knew, was that there was really no amount of luck for one so unlucky as him self.

_That_ was why he had yet to penetrate something as thick as Omi's skull. Though he also knew that, as this was _Omi_ he was thinking about, his sweet, innocent Omi that something like this situation might actually take some time for his little one to decipher. But even so, the innocence that he loved the boy for: was, to a certain extent beginning to grow on his nerves.

Or so he thought, as it was the same innocence that was goading him at present.

Chase rubbed his temples on either side of his face and let out a small growl.

Even thinking now was making him irritated.

He could feel the presence of his little one only a few paces in front of him, his small body letting off waves of confusion into the air, already thick with the wrath of Chase's anger.

Chase responded to Omi's confusion with silence.

If only the matter was so "simple," as what was really meant of the word. Then he wouldn't be in this position. Then he could put this _lightly_.

It was only due to Omi's unfounded ignorance that this matter wasn't simple, any longer. He couldn't put the simple matter _lightly_ as he so wished he could.

He had tried every innuendo that he knew. He had used all his inklings in the book. He had used every word that put the matter into a PG rated mind such as Omi's.

What was left to do?

Take their cloths off and have his way with the young monk, who would probably _still_ not get it?

Chase's lip's quirked at that.

Some of his aggravation dissipated.

Now that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

He'd try one more time, just for respect's sake, and if nothing happened…there would be one cloth-less Omi, ripe for the pickings.

Chase sighed, exasperated. "Okay Omi…I'm going to explain this to you one last time…"

—_Owari—_

**Nasyki:** I know. Y-Y This fic sucks…((sigh)) Oh well. It was just something to keep me busy anyway. Now then, I swear on my life **_Dark Waters_** will be updated soon. It, unfortunately, must go though two beta's…one of which, has yet to get back to me in several days to get the next segment. ((Glares at crystal tears of betrayal)) Anyway, review away. Maybe I'll put up some more little one shots, and the starting chapters to some other continuous fics I have, if properly motivated by you peoples, of course. (Oh yes, and does anyone know who a reviewer is that called themselves ":P" or something?)


End file.
